Dong Zhuo
Dong Zhuo is an imperial general who took advantage of the turmoil of the Yellow Turban Rebellion by deposing the Emperor and supporting a young heir. He is portrayed as obese and bad-tempered, and very concerned with his own safety. He becomes Prime Minister and a tyrant, and a coalition is called by Cao Cao to depose him. Dong Zhuo, along with his adopted son, the mighty Lu Bu, and the beautiful but formidable Diao Chan, faces the coalition at the Hu Lao and Si Shui Gates. Although his demise in the novel is more prolonged, in most of the games he is defeated in battle there and killed. The long term effects of his brief period of power, however, echoed for decades, as most the private army warlords that had gathered to fight him and the Yellow Turbans lost faith in the Han Dynasty. His death began the competition among them for power over China. In the Xtreme Legends games, Dong Zhuo defeats the alliance at Hu Lao Gate, scattering their leaders and killing Yuan Shao. He quickly sets out to bring the rest of China under his control, defeating Cao Cao at Guan Du and Sun Ce at He Fei. After putting the lands of Wu under Lu Bu's direct control, Dong Zhuo deposes the Emperor and confronts Liu Bei's large army, intent on restoring the Han Dynasty. He destroys the kingdom of Shu, only to find that his greatest warrior, Lu Bu, and the lovely Diao Chan have revolted against him. His fleet engages Lü Bu's army at Chi Bi, and despite the aid to Lu Bu from the remnants of Wu and Shu, Dong Zhuo is victorious over the seemingly indomitable Lu Bu, uniting China under his rule. Dong Zhuo fights with a longsword, which is serrated in the later games. He fights elegantly, much like a fencer, but takes advantage of his tremendous bulk in his musou attack, during which he flips sideways into the air and lands on the ground, causing a massive tremor. His character is portrayed as somewhat pampered and helpless, and unwilling to fight for himself. He often dies calling out for the aid of his soldiers or of Lu Bu, as he died in the novel. Gameplay Moveset * A slash. * An up slash. * A series of shashes. * A reverse slash. * An up, down slash. * A series of bombs. * A series of slashes, then a side-bomb. Historical information Dong Zhuo (d. May 22, 192) was a powerful warlord during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He seized control of Luoyang in 189 after the capital fell into chaos following the death of Emperor Ling and a bloody clash between the powerful eunuch faction and the court officials. Dong Zhuo subsequently deposed the rightful heir to the throne and instated the puppet Emperor Xian. However, Dong Zhuo's tyrannical and cruel ways angered many, and warlords around the country formed a coalition against him, forcing him to move the capital west to Chang'an. Dong Zhuo was eventually assassinated by his adoptive son Lü Bu as part of a plot by Interior Minister, Wang Yun. Other information Main friends *Li Ru Main enemies *Allied Forces *Han *Pretty much the whole land was against him. Generals of Dong Zhuo *Diao Chan (until his assassination) *Lu Bu (until his assassination) *Zhang Liao (until his assassination) *Hua Xiong *Niu Fu *Dong Min *Gao Shun (until his assassination) *Fan Chou *Li Ru *Hu Zhen *Wang Fang *Li Meng *Jia Xu (until his assassination) *Li Jue *Guo Si *Zhao Cen *Xu Rong See Also *Dong Zhuo Walkthrough Category:Other characters Category:Dong Zhuo Forces